The Mystery Creatur
by JonAlex
Summary: Un jeune garçon du nom d'Anton Moon se rend à Poudlard. Un jour, il est propulsé dans le passé à l'époque de la scolarité d'Harry Potter et son identité change pour le prénom de Klaws...


Chapitre 1 : La rencontre

Un beau jour du mois d'août, un jeune garçon est occupé à errer dans une rue de Londres. Personne ne sait comment ce garçon a fini par se trouver dans la rue. Le garçon commence à avoir faim et il se décide à s'arrêter à un pub qui a pour enseigne le nom du " Chaudron Baveur".

\- Bonjour jeune homme, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demande le propriétaire du bar.

\- Je souhaiterai une chambre et un plat du jour mais je n'ai malheureusement pas de quoi payer, répond tristement le jeune enfant. Le patron lui répond que ce n'est pas grave si l'enfant accepte de travailler pour lui car il est en manque de personnel. Le garçon, tout content accepte car il se sent tellement seul à vivre dans la rue. L'enfant passa 3 jours à travailler avant que le patron du "Chaudron Baveur "ne lui remet une enveloppe sur laquelle est écrit le nom du garçon ainsi que l'adresse du pub. L'enveloppe est cachetée avec un seau sur lequel figure un P entouré de 4 animaux : un lion, un aigle, un serpent et un blaireau. Le patron, qui se nomme Tom, reconnaît le seau et dit à son protégé que la lettre provient de l'école de magie " Poudlard" qui est la première école de magie au monde à accueillir en son sein aussi bien les sorciers que les autres créatures magiques depuis qu'Hermione Granger est la ministre de la magie, c'est à dire depuis une quinzaine d'années. L'enfant est intrigué car il ne connaît pas son passé mais il lui semble que c'est un simple "moldu" donc il a du mal à croire qu'il puisse avoir la chance de pouvoir se rendre à Poudlard. Tom lui dit que s'il a une lettre de Poudlard, c'est qu'il est soit une créature magique soit un sorcier car la personne qui remet les lettres de Poudlard ne se trompe jamais sur le destinataire. A midi, Tom décide d'envoyer un message à Hagrid pour qu'il accompagne le jeune garçon sur le chemin de Traverse dès cette après-midi car la rentrée aura lieu 2 jours après et Tom n'a pas le temps pour accompagner son protégé faire ses achats. L'après-midi donc, Hagrid entra dans le pub avec un jeune homme d'environ 30 ans et un jeune garçon qui a le même âge que notre héros et qui semble être le fils du jeune homme.

\- Salut Tom, c'est avec plaisir que j'accompagne ton ami faire les achats pour la rentrée, salua Hagrid.

\- Bonjour Hagrid, je vois que tu es accompagné et qui sont ces personnes ? Dit Tom.

\- Je vois que tu ne me reconnais pas Tom mais ce n'est pas grave au moins comme ça je ne dois plus être dérangé par tes clients qui oublient enfin la célébrité de mon père qui a eu récemment le poste de directeur de Poudlard après 14 ans de loyaux service en tant que Auror, répond le jeune adulte.

\- Ah et peux-tu me rappeler ton nom puisque le pub est vide de client pour le moment, lui dit Tom.

\- Bien sûr, je suis Albus Severus Potter, le second fils d'Harry Potter, répond l'homme et voici mon fils Nathaniel Potter ajoute-t-il en désignant le garçon timide qui est à côté de lui.

\- Ah d'accord, répond simplement Tom. Après cet échange, les deux adultes et les deux enfants laissèrent Tom afin d'aller faire leurs achats sur le chemin de Traverse. 2 heures plus tard, nos amis sont à nouveau dans le pub de Tom et font leurs au revoir au jeune garçon en lui disant qu'ils se reverront le jour de la rentrée à la gare de King's Cross...

Chapitre 2 : La répartition

Nous sommes le 1 septembre et c'est le jour de la rentrée. Le jeune protégé de Tom est un peu nerveux car il ne sait toujours pas pourquoi il peut aller à Poudlard mais il est impatient de pouvoir y aller et se faire des amis. C'est Hagrid qui l'emmène à la gare car Tom doit s'occuper du pub. Arrivé à la gare, Hagrid explique au garçon comment se rendre sur la voie 9 3/4 afin de pouvoir prendre le "Poudlard Express" et qu'ils se reverront donc à Poudlard. Le jeune garçon est un peu triste mais il accepte de se rendre seul sur le quai. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de voir sur le quai les 2 Potter que le garçon avait accompagné sur le chemin de traverse deux jours plus tôt. Le garçon alla donc les saluer. Nathaniel est heureux de pouvoir voir son nouvel ami et de pouvoir discuter avec lui dans le train pour ne pas faire le trajet dans le même wagon que son père même s'il l'aime beaucoup.

\- Alors ton père travail à Poudlard et ton grand-père en est le directeur, dit le garçon à Nathaniel une fois installé dans le train qui les emmène à l'école.

\- Et oui, en plus mon parrain y travaille en tant que professeur également mais je ne sais pas quelle matière, répond Nathaniel. Et les deux garçons continuent à parler même quand ils doivent mettre leur robe de sorcier et ce jusqu'à l'arrivée du train à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard. En sortant du train, Albus dit aux deux amis de rejoindre le groupe des premières années pendant que lui-même et le reste des élèves prirent les diligences pour se rendre au château.

\- Et bien, c'est bien la première fois qu'il y a un professeur qui vient avec nous au château, dit un élève de troisième année de Gryffondor à un de ses amis.

\- En plus, je serai également votre directeur de maison, monsieur Birmans, l'informa Albus. Le Gryffondor pâlit en entendant cela mais ne dit plus aucun commentaire jusqu'au château. Pendant ce temps, Nathaniel, son ami et toutes les premières années se trouvèrent dans les barques qui les emmènent vers le château.

_Un quart d'heure plus tard, dans la grande salle de Poudlard_

\- Bonsoir à tous, je suis le professeur Londubat et c'est moi qui vais vous appeler afin que vous passez sous le choixpeau qui désignera dans quelle maison vous serez durant votre scolarité à Poudlard. Au fait, je suis également votre professeur de botanique, dit un homme de 50 ans tout en tenant un long parchemin dans sa main. Bien commençons je vous prie.

Becker Andy.

Un jeune garçon aux longs cheveux blonds s'approche tout doucement.

Mmmm dit le choixpeau Gryffondor

Bey Anastasia

Serdaigle dit le chapeau.

Et c'est ainsi que chaque première est envoyé dans les 4 maisons jusqu'au moment où le professeur Londubat annonce :

Moon Anton.

Notre jeune héros s'approche alors timidement du choixpeau.

\- Et bien et bien, je vois beaucoup de choses en toi digne des 4 maisons mais surtout beaucoup de mystères qui t'entoure, apparemment tu es une créature très rare car je n'en ai pas vu depuis longtemps au point même de croire que tu es un mythe donc où vais-je te placé... dit le choixpeau.

\- Euh j'espère que vous pourrez me dire ce que je suis, demande Anton

\- Désolé, mais c'est ton père qui devra te le dire dès qu'il retrouvera ton existence, répond le choixpeau. Bon mon choix est fait, Gryffondor ajouta t- il. Et c'est avec des questions pleins la tête que Anton rejoint la table des rouges et or. Plusieurs autres élèves passent et vient enfin le tour du dernier élève qui est aussi le premier ami d'Anton.

\- Et enfin Potter Nathaniel, dit clairement le professeur Londubat qui commence à être fatigué.

\- Tiens, tiens encore un Potter, après le directeur et ses trois enfants, me voici avec son petit-fils bon pas la peine de traîner et j'imagine que vous avez faim, dit le Choixpeau. Gryffondor hurle-t-il dans toute la grande salle. Et c'est avec un immense sourire que Nathaniel va se mettre à côté de son ami Anton.

\- Bien maintenant que les premières années ont été répartis dans leurs maisons et comme la dit le Choixpeau, mangeons et après je vous présenterez vos nouveaux professeurs avant le dessert, dit le directeur, Harry Potter. C'est sur ces paroles que le banquet de début d'année commença ...

Chapitre 3 : Les nouveaux professeurs

Une fois le repas terminé, Harry se lève et pris la parole. Bien, comme je vous l'ai dit avant le repas, je vais vous annoncer le nom de vos nouveaux professeurs et les présenter brièvement. Pour commencer, voici votre nouveau professeur de potions qui sera également le nouveau directeur de la maison des Serpentard, monsieur Scorpius Malefoy.

\- Merci monsieur le directeur, je tenais à dire que contrairement à mes prédécesseurs, je ne ferai aucun favoritisme de maison et je crois que ce sera pareil avec mes autres collègues directeurs de maison car cette année, le directeur a décidé de mettre de nouveaux directeurs de maison pour chaque maison, dit Scorpius.

\- Bien merci monsieur Malefoy pour ces informations mais je vais d'abord continuer à présenter les nouveaux enseignants avant de dire qui seront les autres directeurs de maison sauf le prochain car il est également directeur de maison, dit Harry. Et il reprit.

\- Votre nouveau professeur de sortilèges ainsi que le directeur de la maison Gryffondor est Albus Potter. Tous les élèves de la Grande Salle se mirent à applaudir leur nouveau professeur excepté les Serpentard.

\- Un peu de silence s'il vous plaît, il me reste encore 2 nouveaux professeurs à vous présenter ainsi que vous dire les 2 derniers directeurs de maison et nous pouvons enfin manger le dessert dit Harry. Alors le nouveau professeur de DFCM sera le professeur Ted Lupin et enfin, le nouveau professeur de soins aux créatures magiques sera madame Rose Weasley. Pour finir avec les annonces, la nouvelle directrice de Serdaigle sera le professeur Lovegood et la directrice des Poufsouffle sera madame Tonks. Profitez bien de votre dessert ensuite, les préfets de chaque maison accompagnent chaque élèves vers leurs dortoirs respectifs et vous aurez vos emplois du temps transmis par votre directeur de maison demain au petit-déjeuner bonne soirée, termina Harry. Les élèves applaudirent une nouvelle fois et purent manger leur dessert.

\- Dis-moi, Nathaniel, ton père n'était-il pas plus doué en métamorphose qu'en sortilèges et il me semblait que les directeurs de Gryffondor étaient toujours des professeurs de métamorphoses depuis l'époque de Goderic Gryffondor lui-même ? demande Anton à son ami.

\- Effectivement, quand il était étudiant à Poudlard mon père avait plus facile en cours de métamorphose mais après ses ASPICS, le ministère de la magie l'a obligé à faire une licence et une maîtrise en sortilège, répond Nathaniel. Après le dessert, tous les étudiants se dirigent vers la salle commune de leur maison respective...

_Une demi-heure plus tard dans la salle commune des Gryffondor_

\- Dis Nathaniel, tu m'as dit que ton parrain est enseignant à Poudlard mais tu ne m'as pas dit qui il était quand on était dans la Grande Salle ? demande Anton.

\- Bon tu as gagné, je vais te le dire. Il s'agit du professeur Malefoy, répondit Nathaniel. Anton n'ajoute rien de plus et les 2 garçons allèrent dans leur dortoir qu'ils partagent avec Andy Becker. Les 3 garçons font connaissance puis ils s'endorment rapidement...

Chapitre 4 : Premier jour de cours

_2 septembre, vers 7 heures 30, dans le dortoir des premières années des Gryffondor._

\- Anton, Anton, dépêche-toi de te lever pour qu'on puisse déjeuner et avoir notre emploi du temps pour être à l'heure en cours, dit Nathaniel tout en secouant son ami.

\- Ok, je me lève, pas besoin de me secouer comme un prunier s'il te plaît, dit Anton à Nathaniel. Les deux amis quittèrent le dortoir et allèrent manger. À leur table, ils furent rejoints par Andy qui se mit en face d'Anton. Juste au moment où les étudiants ont fini de déjeuner, leur directeur de maison leur remit leur emploi du temps et chacun partit vers leur premier cours de la journée. Le premier cours des Gryffondor en ce premier jour de classe est le cours de potion avec le professeur Malefoy et les Griffons ont cours de potion en commun avec Serpentard. Nathaniel est nerveux pour ce cours car le professeur qui l'enseigne n'est autre que son parrain et il a peur de le décevoir... Mais pour ce cours, ainsi que pour les prochains cours de potions, Nathaniel est en binôme avec Anton. Après le cours alors que les autres élèves étaient déjà partis, Scorpius annonce à Nathaniel et Anton qu'ils ont été le meilleur binôme du cours et pour cela il accorde 20 points à Gryffondor pour chacun d'entre eux puis il demande à ce qu'ils aillent tous les deux voir le directeur après leur dernier cours de la journée. Nathaniel accepte mais annonce que Anton et lui doivent se dépêcher car ils leur reste que 5 minutes avant le début de leur cours de sortilège et ils ne peuvent donc pas être en retard. Le cours de sortilèges se passe avec les élèves de Poufsouffle dans une ambiance complètement différente que pour le cours de potions surtout pour Nathaniel qui est très nerveux car c'est son père qui donne le cours et en plus après le temps de midi, il devra aller dans le bureau de son grand-père avec Anton comme il l'a promis à son parrain car le cours de sortilèges est le dernier cours de cette journée pour les Griffons... Sur le chemin qui mène au bureau du directeur de Poudlard, Anton trouve un morceau de parchemin sur lequel est écrit que Nathaniel et lui doivent rejoindre Andy au septième étage à 20 : 30 . Les deux amis arrivèrent donc dans le bureau du Directeur.

\- Entrez les enfants, si je vous ai donné ce rendez-vous en début d'année c'est pour vous faire un test moldu car je suis un peu intrigué par rapport à votre dossier scolaire vous concernant, dit Harry

\- Et en quoi consistera ce test ? demande les 2 garçons.

\- Il s'agit d'un "test d'intelligence" aussi appelé test de QI pour voir quel est votre potentiel intellectuel car dans votre dossier scolaire, il est mis que lorsque vous étiez scolarisés chez les Moldus, vous appreniez très vite et c'est également ce que m'ont dit les professeurs Malfoy et Potter qui vous ont eu en cours aujourd'hui, leur dit Harry. Les garçons acceptent de passer ce fameux test ainsi qu'un test pour évaluer leur niveau magique car lors du cours de sortilèges, Albus fut surpris que Nathaniel et Andy étaient capable de faire des sortilèges "informulés" alors qu'ils ne sont qu'en première année et donc ne sont âgés que de onze ans. Après avoir passé leurs tests, Harry renvoi les deux garçons dans la grande salle pour qu'ils puissent souper car il est déjà 19:15... Au moment où Nathaniel et Andy quittèrent leur place de la grande salle, ils trouvèrent un morceau de parchemin leurs donnant rendez-vous le samedi matin à l'infirmerie, soit dans deux jours...

A 20:30, Nathaniel et Anton se trouvent effectivement au septième étage avec Andy, devant une tapisserie représentant des gobelins apprenant à faire une danse écossaise.

\- Dis-nous Andy, pourquoi nous as-tu donné rendez-vous devant cette tapisserie et pourquoi à cette heure-ci ? demandèrent Nathaniel et Anton

\- Et bien, pour répondre à votre question, j'ai appris de la part d'un Poufsouffle de troisième année, qui est le descendant et héritier de Norbert Dragonneau, qu'il y a une salle ici qui se nomme la salle sur demande et en ce qui concerne l'heure, c'est pour éviter d'être surpris par d'autres élèves, répondit Andy qui fait les cents pas trois fois devant la tapisserie ce qui fait apparaître une porte...

Chapitre 5 : la SSD et la famille d'Anton Moon

En entrant dans la salle sur demande aussi appelée SSD, Anton, Nathaniel et Andy se trouvèrent devant une grande bibliothèque. Au moment où Anton s'approcha de la bibliothèque, il fut attiré par un livre entouré d'un halo de lumière argentée et dont l'épaisseur de la couverture lui faisait penser qu'il s'agit d'un livre très ancien. Sur la couverture du livre, Anton vit l'image d'un magnifique drakkar et sur celui-ci une voile sur laquelle se dresse une chauve-souris qui tient dans sa gueule une faux. Sur le manche de la faux est gravée une anémone en forme de sablier. Et sur la coque du drakkar, se trouve une bague sur laquelle est représenté la même image. Anton comprit que la bague est le "sceau" du livre que seul le "chef" d'une famille aristocratique peut porter. Le titre du livre est : "La véritable histoire de la famille de Wizzard de Rougemuraille". Anton ressenti au plus profond de lui-même qu'il est le seul à pouvoir mettre la bague autour de son index gauche.

\- Et que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda Nathaniel à Anton qui commençait à être gêné par le silence qui s'est installé dans la SSD.

\- Je suis intrigué par le fait de pouvoir ouvrir ce livre ainsi que de lire son contenu, répond Anton en montrant "La véritable histoire de la famille de Wizzard de Rougemuraille" à ses deux camarades.

\- C'est bizarre effectivement mais si je vous ai amené ici c'est pour pouvoir vous demander ce qui s'est passé avec le directeur tout à l'heure et en dehors des oreilles indiscrètes car quand vous êtes revenus, vous avez l'air effrayés et je m'inquiète vraiment pour vous, dit Andy.

\- Ben je ne sais pas trop ce qu'on peut dire, dirent ensemble Anton et Nathaniel. Après cette petite discussion, les trois amis décident de quitter la SSD et de retourner à leur dortoir car le couvre-feu allait retentir et ils ne veulent pas faire perdre de points à leur maison surtout le premier jour. Alors que ses amis s'endorment tranquillement dans leur dortoir, Anton décide de feuilleter le livre qu'il a trouvé dans la SSD et il découvre que celui-ci n'est que son arbre généalogique et son histoire familiale. Anton découvre aussi que du côté de sa mère, il est un descendant de la reine Cléopâtre et Marc-Antoine et du côté de son père, il est un descendant du Pharaon Amon Ré. A cette découverte, Anton en fit deux autres, celle de son véritable nom enfermé dans un cartouche caché derrière l'image de la chauve-souris de la couverture de son livre et la seconde est qu'il ne va pas tarder à recevoir son héritage de créature magique ce qui est très rare de l'avoir aussi jeune mais dû à sa lignée c'est pas surprenant vu qu'il est un descendant de deux grands Pharaon de l'Egypte Antique. Une autre découverte que fit Anton juste avant de s'endormir est que sa famille est une famille d'espion ainsi que d'exorcistes de grade de Saint-Paladin au service du Roi ou de la Reine du Pays dans lequel il se trouve et ce depuis l'époque d'Erik le Rouge au dixième siècle lorsque le "chef" de la famille de Wizzard de Rougemuraille a ajouté le drakkar sur ses armoiries familiale lorsqu'il était le second de le Rouge et qu'il mit donc le reste de l'image de ses armoiries familiale sur la voile de son drakkar, c'est-à-dire une chauve-souris tenant dans sa gueule une faux sur le manche de laquelle est gravée une anémone en forme de sablier. Cette image serait les armoiries familiale des de Wizzard depuis environ Marc-Antoine ou un de ses fils mais la famille de Wizzard ne le sait plus sauf qu'elle était déjà en possession de ses armoiries familiale particulière depuis la mort du Christ et le début du Moyen-Âge... Le lendemain, les Gryffondors avaient leur matinée de libre donc Anton décida de feuilleté encore le livre qu'il a découvert dans la SSD et il découvrit que sa mère fait partie d'une lignée de " sang-pur" Islandais et ce malgré le fait qu'elle soit une descendante de Marc-Antoine et Cléopâtre et que son père est issue d'une lignée de "sang-pur" Perse même s'il est un descendant du Pharaon Amon Ré. Avec ses découvertes, Anton décide de se rendre à la bibliothèque de Poudlard pour voir s'il peut trouver des informations aussi bien sur les héritages de créatures magiques que sur les familles de lignées de "sang-pur" Islandais et Perse car il est très intrigué que des Perse et des Islandais puissent être des descendants de Pharaon égyptien. Malheureusement pour Anton, il ne trouva aucun renseignement à la bibliothèque et il dut se rendre à la grande salle afin de manger le repas de midi et après il avait des cours tout l'après-midi et il n'aura plus le temps pour faire ses recherches car ses amis Nathaniel et Andy ne voudront plus le laisser seul...

Chapitre 6 : retour vers le passé

Cela fait maintenant un mois que la rentrée a eu lieu, les Gryffondor et les Serpentard sont en cours de potions. Un élève de Serpentard a décidé de faire une farce à Anton en jetant un mystérieux ingrédient dans son chaudron. Une étrange lumière blanche sortie du chaudron d'Anton aveuglant toute la classe de potion et Anton disparu.

_10 août, au manoir Jedusor_

\- Aller debout jeune Prince, le Seigneur t'attend et tu sais très bien qu'il n'est pas très patient, dit la voie de Bellatrix.

\- Oui, Bella, j'arrive, répond d'une voix encore ensommeillé le jeune garçon que la plupart des personnes se trouvant dans ce manoir le nomme "prince". Ce jeune garçon a été adopté par le mage noir le plus redoutable de cette époque et seul quelques-uns de ses fidèles sont au courant de l'existence du Prince. Les mangemorts connaissant le Prince des Ténèbres sont là famille Malefoy ainsi que Bellatrix et Severus.

\- Ah te voilà enfin, fils, dépêche-toi de prendre ton déjeuner pour que tu puisses aller au Chemin de Traverse avec Sev' et Bella, dit de sa voix traînante le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Bien Père, après, j'imagine que vous souhaitez que je continue mes entraînements jusqu'à la rentrée ? questionna le jeune garçon.

\- Effectivement tu as tout compris mais je te donne un dernier conseil, lorsque tu seras à Poudlard évite de te laisser manipuler par le directeur et essayes par tous les moyens que tu veux pour être le plus proche du Survivant pour que tu puisses lui dire la vérité nous concernant, dit Lord Voldemort.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, Père, je vous promets de faire de mon mieux, dit le jeune garçon. Et c'est après son déjeuner qu'il transplanna en compagnie de Bellatrix et Severus vers le "Chaudron Baveur" pour aller sur le chemin de Traverse. Pour plus de précaution, Severus et Bellatrix décidèrent que le jeune garçon aille acheter sa baguette magique dans l'Allée des Embrumes chez le frère jumeau d'Ollivander afin d'éviter de rencontrer des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Les achats prirent tout l'après-midi et le trio retourna au manoir Jedusor un peu fatigué mais heureux. Après tous ces événements, le quotidien du Prince des Ténèbres redevient ordinaire jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire...

Chapitre 7 : la nouvelle répartition

_1 septembre, quai 9 ¾_

Ça y est, me voici à nouveau sur le quai 9 3/4 pour reprendre le Poudlard Express et moi qui croyais que j'étais déjà élève à Poudlard avec des amis et que ça faisait déjà un mois que je suivais des cours, enfin, ça devait être un simple rêve pour que je me réveille chez mon Père, pense un jeune garçon aux yeux de couleur fauve. Enfin je suis content d'être avec Drago même si mon père ne peut pas m'accompagner pour diverses raisons, continua de penser le garçon. Drago et son camarade entrèrent dans le Poudlard Express mais décidèrent de ne pas être dans le même wagon car Drago avait repéré son meilleur ami Blaise Zabini. Le garçon ne parut pas offusqué et se dirigea vers un wagon où il avait vu un jeune garçon de son âge qui a des cheveux noirs en batailles ainsi que des yeux verts entourés de lunettes.

\- Bonjour, est-ce que je peux me mettre avec toi ? , demanda timidement le garçon aux yeux de couleur fauve.

\- Euh oui, d'accord, au fait, je m'appelle Harry, répondit le brun

\- Enchanté, je m'appelle Klaws, répond l'autre garçon sans lui dire son nom de famille. Les deux garçons firent connaissance durant tout le long du trajet du train. Après le trajet en train et celui en barque, ils se trouvèrent enfin devant les portes de la grande salle et là Klaws se tourna vers Harry et lui dit :

\- Je suis désolé si mon nom ne va pas te plaire mais je ne voudrai pas qu'il m'empêche d'être ton ami car je le suis vraiment et je voudrai discuter de cela entre nous un peu plus tard s'il te plait ?

\- Euh d'accord, répondit Harry

Et c'est à ce moment-là que le Professeur McGonagall dit en pâlissant

\- Jedusor- Gryffondor -Poufsouffle- Serdaigle -Serpentard, Klaws Orry . Et c'est avec une gêne évidente et dans un silence absolu que le garçon aux yeux fauve se dirigea vers le tabouret ainsi que le choixpeau qui devait l'envoyer dans une des maisons de Poudlard.

\- Voyez-vous ça, nous avons l'héritier des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard ainsi que celui du mage noir, ah non pas vraiment celui du mage noir apparemment, dit le vieux choixpeau dans la tête du jeune Klaws.

\- Effectivement, Voldemort est mon père adoptif même si je le considère comme mon père alors s'il vous plaît dépêchez-vous de me répartir, répondit Klaws.

\- Bien que je déteste prendre une décision trop rapidement mais que tu es un cas vraiment particulier, je vais t'envoyer à ... Gryffondor ! Toute la grande salle fut surprise qu'un Jedusor soit chez les rouges et or car c'est seulement cette partie du nom de famille qu'ils ont retenu pour le pauvre Klaws. Tout le monde avait aussi surpris du fait qu'ils ignoraient tous que le lord noir pouvait avoir un fils et Harry qui était resté parmi les élèves à devoir encore être réparti compris enfin la remarque de son ami car oui même si son nom est Jedusor, Harry considère toujours Klaws comme son ami. Le reste des élèves furent donc tous réparti et Harry qui se trouve également envoyé à Gryffondor décida d'aller en bout de table pour ne pas laisser seul Klaws.

\- Euh pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu t'appelles Jedusor ? demande celui que l'on surnomme le Survivant.

\- Simplement parce que j'avais peur que tu ne veuille plus être mon ami en sachant que je suis le fils adoptif de Voldemort, répond Klaws tout gêné.

\- Ne te fais donc pas de soucis, je ne suis pas du genre à me faire un jugement sur des gens que je ne connais pas juste à cause de leur nom de famille, répondit Harry. Par contre, je ne serais pas l'ami de ce Ronald Weasley ni du préfet par contre je compte devenir l'ami des jumeaux, ajouta Harry.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu que tu ne seras pas l'ami de Ronald ? Demande Klaws à Harry.

\- Tout simplement la façon dont il réagit sans connaître les gens et en ayant des préjugés juste en entendant les noms de famille des autres, lui dit gentiment Harry. Les deux garçons quittèrent la grande salle en même temps que les autresélèves de leur maison afin de découvrir leur dortoir. Le préfet de Gryffondor donna le mot de passe au portrait de la Grosse Dame et informa les élèves de premières années que la liste des mots de passes ainsi que leur date d'application est indiquée sur la valve de la salle commune et n'est visible que pour les Gryffondor. Klaws et Harry allèrent se coucher rapidement dans leur dortoir...

Chapitre 8 : Klaws découvre l'un de ses secrets

Le jour se lève tranquillement sur le dortoir des premières années de Gryffondor et seul deux jeunes garçons se réveillèrent pour aller prendre leur déjeuner dans la grande salle ainsi que pour avoir leur emploi du temps pour cette année à Poudlard. Harry et Klaws déjeunent tranquillement et dès qu'ils eurent leur emploi du temps, ils découvrirent qu'ils n'ont cours que l'après-midi et ils décidèrent de passer leur matinée à la bibliothèque. Dans la bibliothèque, Klaws découvre un livre qui ne peut s'ouvrir que grâce à un test sanguin et enfin peut-être découvrir ses origines familiales. Le livre raconte l'Histoire des différentes familles de sorcières qui ont leurs origines qui remontent au temps des fondateurs de Poudlard. L'ennui c'est que se sont uniquement des familles sorcières dites de sang pur et c'est pour cela que les sorciers nés de moldus ne savent pas lire ce livre. Harry qui lui ne connaît pas grand-chose du monde des sorciers demande à Klaws s'il peut également lire le livre et celui-ci accepte sans problème. En lisant le livre ensemble, Harry et Klaws découvrirent que certaines familles ont des gènes de créatures magiques mais que la plupart du temps ces dernières sont en "sommeil". Ils découvrent également que les gènes de créatures magiques "s'active" la plupart du temps quand le sorcier est âgé de 16 ans mais si ce dernier possède un grand potentiel magique, il se peut que les gènes s'activent plutôt. Les garçons sont intrigués par ce dernier paragraphe car ils ont remarqué que cela touchait leur famille, ce qui veut dire que les familles Potter et Jedusor sont concernées par cette histoire de gènes de créatures magiques ainsi qu'une famille qui a l'air bien plus ancienne, qui aurait également une branche chez les Perse et une branche chez les Islandais, qui est la famille de Wizzard de ne sait pas pourquoi mais il est heureux et intrigué de savoir que la famille de Wizzard est mentionnée dans ce paragraphe du livre qu'il lit avec Harry.

\- Dis-moi Klaws, pourquoi es-tu content de voir le nom de Wizzard apparaître dans ce paragraphe ? demande Harry en voyant son ami sourire à la lecture de la page ouverte devant eux.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit de l'histoire de ma véritable famille car comme tu le sais, je ne suis que le fils adoptif de Voldemort et bizarrement, je me sens proche de ces de Wizzard, répond Klaws.

\- Je pense que l'on devrait aller voir le professeur Dumbledore pour lui demander s'il n'existe pas un moyen de connaître la vérité sur cette histoire, ajouta Harry. Harry et Klaws quittèrent donc la bibliothèque et se rendirent vers le bureau du directeur de Poudlard tout en prenant avec eux le livre. Au moment où ils arrivèrent près de la gargouille qui mène au bureau du directeur, ils croisèrent le professeur MacGonagall qui leur dit que le professeur Dumbledore est absent jusqu'au banquet d'Halloween qui aura lieu 2 semaines plus tard...

Chapitre 9 : La disparition du directeur de Poudlard

Harry et Klaws partirent donc suivre leur cours après avoir dit au revoir au professeur MacGonagall. Ce jour-là, les Gryffondors n'avaient que deux cours, le cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec le professeur Quirell et cours de potion avec le professeur Snape. Bien sûr, Klaws se rend compte de l'incompétence du professeur Quirrell et comme il a été éduqué par Lord Voldemort lui-même, Klaws connaît la vérité sur Tom Jedusor et Albus Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas Tom Jedusor qui a tué la famille Potter mais bien Dumbledore et en plus le mage noir, Lord Voldemort, n'a jamais existé. C'est une invention d'Albus Dumbledore afin qu'il puisse être le maître du monde sorcier. Mais revenons au cours de potion des Gryffondors... Klaws et Harry sont tous les deux en équipe ce qui permet à Harry de réussir sa potion et permettre à Klaws d'empêcher les Serpentard de faire perdre des points à Gryffondor. 10 minutes avant que la cloche ne sonne la fin du cours de potion, pendant qu'Harry et Klaws sont occupés à nettoyer leur chaudron et ranger leurs matériels de potion, une hirondelle entre dans la salle de classe et remet un morceau de parchemin à Klaws . Celui eu juste le temps de prendre le parchemin que l'hirondelle reparti aussitôt.

\- Et, Klaws , qu'y-a-t 'il d'écrit sur ce parchemin ? demande Harry.

\- Euh... rien d'important, c'est le professeur Chourave qui me demande de la retrouver dans la serre numéro 3 après le dîner mais elle ne dit rien de plus dans son message, répond Klaws .

\- C'est étrange que le professeur Chourave veut te voir puisque tu es un griffons et qu'elle est la responsable des blaireaux, dit Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas, je vais aller voir, tu veux m'accompagner, fit Klaws . Harry accepte et les deux amis se dirigent vers les serres. Arrivés près de la serre numéro 3, Klaws et Harry furent accueilli par le professeur Chourave ainsi que leur directrice de maison.

\- Professeur MacGonagall, que faite vous ici auprès du professeur Chourave ? demanda Harry.

\- Sachez monsieur Potter, que j'ai discuté avec chaque directeur de maison et nous sommes tous les quatre d'accord pour dire que ni vous ni votre ami monsieur Jedusor n'êtes à votre place chez les Gryffondor, répondit la stricte professeur de métamorphose.

\- Ah, soupirent les deux amis. Et après cette discussion, les trois griffons aidaient la blaireau pour le jardinage de la serre puis ils se rendirent au château pour le dîner. Le soir d'Halloween, trois jours après la discussion à la serre, chaque personne présente au banquet de la Grande Salle ne comprend pas pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas présent. Le professeur MacGonagall demande à Harry et Klaws de la retrouver dans le bureau du directeur après le repas...

Chapitre 10 : Une découverte macabre

Le repas du soir vient de se terminer, le Professeur MacGonagall suivie par Klaws et Harry quittèrent la grande Salle et allèrent vers le bureau du directeur. Arrivés au bureau du directeur, MacGonagall demande aux garçons de bien vouloir rester à l'entrée le temps qu'elle parle des raisons pour lesquelles les quatre directeurs de maisons souhaitent qu' Harry et Klaws repassent sous le choixpeau pour les faire changer de maison. Pendant que MacGonagall cherche Albus, Klaws et Harry "explorent" la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvent. Harry est occupé à regarder les différents objets argentés qui se trouvent un peu partout tandis que Klaws regarde les différentes étagères. Un moment donné, Klaws découvre deux vieux carnets et il décide de les prendre pour les lire plus tard avec Harry. Le professeur MacGonagall inquiète de ne pas trouver le professeur Dumbledore dans son bureau décide de se diriger vers les appartements de ce dernier. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter les escalier, MacGonagall trébucha sur le corps inerte du directeur. Elle décida de passer un coup de cheminette à l'infirmière de l'école. En s'approchant, Harry et Klaws comprirent que le directeur est mort.

\- Poppy, dépêche toi de venir au bureau du professeur Dumbledore, hurle, de manière hystérique, MacGonagall par la cheminée.

\- Voyons, Minerva, que se passe - t-il de si grave pour que vous hurliez ainsi ? demande l'infirmière de Poudlard.

\- Il se passe que je viens de voir le corps d'Albus dans les escaliers qui mènent vers ses appartements et qu'il ne réagit pas ni a mes appels ni au fait que je le secoue, continue Minerva. De plus, je suis avec deux élèves de ma maison en ce moment, messieurs Jedusor et Potter, poursuit Minerva.

\- Bien, renvoyez les dans leur dortoir le temps que je puisse observer le corps à l'infirmerie et prévenez vos collègues directeurs de maisons, les professeurs Snape, Flitwick et Chourave pour que l'on puisse discuter de ce que l'on va faire, dit Pomfresh. Et c'est ce que firent les deux femmes. Harry et Klaws durent retourner dans leur dortoir et ne surent rien de plus que ce qu'ils eurent vu.

_Le lendemain dans la Grande Salle au petit déjeuner_

\- Chers élèves et professeurs, suite à une découverte faite hier soir après le banquet d'Halloween, je tiens à vous annoncer que les professeurs Snape, Flitwick, Chourave et moi-même ainsi que madame Pomfresh avons décidé que chaque personne ici présente doit quitter Poudlard car l'école ferme pendant une durée indéterminée car les aurors doivent mener une enquête. Nous vous renverrons un hibou pour vous prévenir de la réouverture de Poudlard, annonce le professeur les personnes présentes furent tellement surprise par l'annonce faite par MacGonagall ne dirent rien et partirent prendre leurs affaires dans le château. Après avoir pris leurs affaires, ils se rendirent tous à la gare de Pré-au-Lard et prirent le Poudlard Express pour rentrer chez eux. Harry est inquiet car les Dursley sont parti en vacances et ne veulent pas de lui jusqu'à l'été et il ne sait donc pas où aller. Klaws aussi est embêté car son père adoptif lui a dit qu'il ne pouvait s'occuper de lui que l'été également. C'est donc avec appréhension qu'Harry et Klaws quittèrent le Poudlard Express à la gare de King' Cross.

\- Je te propose qu'on aille louer une chambre au "Chaudron Baveur" pendant que l'on ne peut être à Poudlard, propose Klaws à Harry.

\- Je veux bien mais comment va t'on payer la chambre puisque l'on a pas d'argent, répondit Harry.

\- Bah, on trouvera peut-être un petit boulot sur le chemin de Travers, dit Klaws .

\- Euh,Klo', je te rappel que l'on a que 11 ans et que l'on vient à peine de commencer Poudlard, annonce Harry.

\- Ecoute, 'Ry, ne te fais pas de soucis pour cela, j'ai une surprise, dit Klaws avec un air malicieux sur le visage. Après cette discussion nos deux amis quittèrent King'S Cross et se dirigent vers le "Chaudron Baveur"...

Chapitre 11 : Voyages temporelles

_La SSD à la véritable époque de Anton Moon, un jeune gryffondor est perdu dans ses pensées._

Bon sang, où peux-tu te trouver Andy, ça fait un mois qu'il y a eu cette explosion inquiétante en potion et que tu as disparu dans ce flache blanc ? pense Andy. De plus, ni Nathaniel qui je pensais était ton ami ni personne d'autre n'ont l'air de s'inquiéter de ta disparition, continua a dire dans sa tête Andy. Alors qu'il était occupé à se parler mentalement, Andy, se cogna le pied sur une petite table du local que lui permet la SSD. Andy occupe la SSD pour s'entraîner en duel sur des mannequins depuis deux heures comme tout les jours depuis la disparition de son ami. Bien sûr, Andy refuse d'admettre qu'il est vraiment inquiet de la disparition d'Anton car il a des sentiments envers son ami qu'il n'est pas près d'admettre. Andy prit donc le petit carnet noir qui était sur la table de la SSD et il y fit de drôles de découvertes.

_époque de la première année d'Harry Potter, le chemin de Travers, 3 semaines après la découverte du corps de Dumbledor et la fermeture de Poudlard._

_Chez Florient Fortarôme._

Harry, est-ce que tu peux débarrasser la table près du vivarium et toi, Klaws , est-ce que la commande de la table 15 est prête, les clients commencent à avoir faim ? demande Florient à ses deux apprentis que sont Harry et Klaws .

Oui, Florient, voici les plats, crie Klaws depuis la cuisine.

La table est bien nettoyée et débarrassée, répond Harry.

Harry et Klaws sont heureux de pouvoir être les apprentis de Florient Fortarôme qui a remarqué les différents talents culinaires et de nettoyages de nos deux amis. Pour Harry et Klaws , leur service touche à leur fin et ils se dirigent vers Gringott afin de s'entraîner aux duels ainsi qu'à la langue des gobelins comme chaque après-midi depuis qu'ils ont quitté Poudlard…..

_Retour près de notre ami Andy._

Après avoir lu le carnet noir, Andy transforme la SSD en un laboratoire de potions afin de faire la potion de voyage temporelle qu'il a trouvé dans le petit carnet. Malheureusement pour Andy, la potion l'a envoyé d'abord au Royaume de Camelot, dans le Japon féodale, en Chine féodale, sur l'île de Mu et enfin à l'époque des Templiers. Les différents bonds temporelles ont chaque fois été espacé de 10 ans. Ce que Andy ignore, c'est qu'il a fait tous ces différents bonds temporelles juste après la "version enfant" de Harry Potter et son ami Timéon Jedusor. Les différents bonds temporelles ont permis à nos trois héros d'augmenter toutes leurs connaissances dans tous les domaines magiques et même assimiler des compétences qui ont disparu à leurs époques respectives.

_Retour vers Harry et _Klaws

Suite à leurs entraînements intensifs et de la magie gobeline, Harry et Klaws ont pu voyager à travers différents lieu et époques ; Japon féodale, Chine féodale, île de Mu, Royaume de Camelot et époque des Templiers ; pour améliorer leurs différentes connaissances et ce sur des périodes de 10 ans à chaque fois. Ensuite toute les périodes d'entraînement n'ont pas interféré sur le temps qui passe à l'époque d'Harry. Bien sûr avec la magie gobeline, Harry et Klaws sont devenus amis des Gobelins et ce n'est qu'à la fin des vacances d'hiver qu'ils apprennent que les cours de Poudlard reprennent normalement dès début Janvier et que la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard est Augusta Londubat….

Chapitre 12 : Une rencontre et une époque inattendue

_Époque originale de _Klaws _, dans la salle sur-demande à la veille des vacances d'hiver :_

_Pensées troubles d'Andy Becker :_

" Bon sang, ça fait maintenant deux mois qu'il y a eu ce fichu accident de potion qui est responsable de la disparition d'Anton et personne ne s'inquiète de cette affaire. J'ai eu le temps de faire trois fois des voyages temporelles pour essayer de le retrouver mais je n'ai pas réussi et personne ne semble se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe avec les élèves en dehors des cours. Enfin, grâce à la SSD, j'ai pu trouver le carnet dans lequel est inscrit la formule qui me permettra d'être lié à l'époque où se trouve ce fichu Anton car je me suis rendu compte que je suis une de ses âme-soeur. S'est-il rendu compte qu'il a deux âme-soeur ce crétin ou pas ? Bref, voyons voir si j'ai la possibilité d'avoir tous les ingrédients pour cette foutue potion. "

Après avoir relu une dernière fois la recette du carnet, Andy quitte la SSD et se dirigea vers la réserve de potion de l'école. Il prit tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la création de la potion et retourna préparer cette dernière dans la salle-sur-demande.

_Époque de la jeunesse de Harry Potter, sur le Chemin de Traverse vers Gringott, pendant les vacances d'hiver._

\- Dis moi, Klaws , penses-tu vraiment que Poudlard va rouvrir et que l'on pourra continuer nos études ? demande Harry assez nerveux car il est impatient d'avoir l'occasion de se venger de la mauvaise vie que lui ont fait subir les Dursley.

\- Écoutes Harry, je pense effectivement que l'on pourra terminer nos études et si ce n'est pas à Poudlard, on pourrait aller dans une autre école de magie, j'en ai découvert certaines qui puissent être intéressantes lors de recherches. Je pense à l'école de magie du Japon ou encore l'Institut de magie de Salem, répond Klaws .

Les garçons continuent donc à se rendre vers la banque afin de pouvoir poursuivre leur entraînement. À Gringott, dans leur salle d'entraînement, Harry et Klaws réussir un sort qui leur permirent de se dédoubler en trois ce qui leur permis d'envoyer un de leurs double poursuivre leurs études au Japon et d'envoyer leur autre double étudier à Salem. Bien évidemment la magie qui a permis à Harry et Klaws de réaliser cela n'est pas connu du Ministère et comme elle a été réalisée à Gringott, personne du Ministère n'a pu s'en apercevoir.

Pendant qu'Harry et Klaws s'échauffent dans leur salle d'entraînement de Gringott, le gobelin responsable des coffres des Potter s'approche des deux ami pour leur remettre une lettre qui leur annonce la réouverture de Poudlard, avec comme directrice Augusta Londubat, pour la rentrée de janvier.

Harry et Klaws se jetaient des sorts pour leur duel d'entraînement en DCFM quand une vive lumière blanche les entoura tout les deux et ils sentirent leur corps rappetisser et le décor qui les entour se modifier.

Lorsque leur vision redevient normale, Harry et Klaws se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient dans le corps d'un bébé d'environ trois semaines et ils sont entourés de plusieurs arbres ainsi que de deux hommes et deux femmes. La femme de droite est habillée de robes jaunes et noirs, son amie est habillée de robes bleues et bronzes, l'homme en face de la première femme est habillé en rouge et or et son ami quand à lui porte des vêtements de couleur vert et argent...

\- Comment diable c'est deux petit bout de choux sont arrivés dans cette forêt ? demande spontanément la femme en bleue et bronze, qui se prénomme Rowena.

\- Voyons Rowena , comment peux-tu trouver ces "choses" comme des petits bouts de choux et pourquoi voudrais-tu d'eux en même temps ? demanda Salazar, l'homme en vert et argent.

\- Écoutez les amis, même si ce n'est pas le moment mais je vois près du lac un troisième nourrisson et ça fait un moment que je rêve de devenir mère, même si tu as peur d'être père Sal', en plus ces trois- là semble avoir le même âge ce qui peut les faire passer pour des triplés, commenta Helga, la femme habillé de jaune et noir.

\- Et moi je serai donc leur oncle, super, je voulais avoir de magnifiques neveux que je pourrais gâter sans relâche, dit Godric, l'homme qui était habillé de rouge et or.

\- Mais que va dire Merlin quand il découvrira ce que l'on a fait avant de "fabriquer" Poudlard ? demande Serdaigle.

\- Vous savez que personnellement je préfère étudier et être l'apprenti de Morgane La Fay que de ce manipulateur d'enchanteur en qui je n'ai jamais réellement fait confiance car n'oubliez pas ce jour de Noël où j'ai découverts par accident les véritables intentions de Merlin en découvrant mon don pour la Légilimencie, dit Serpentard.

\- D'ailleurs, nous te remercions pour nous avoir dit la vérité sur Merlin, dirent en coeur les trois autres amis.

\- Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais il serait temps que l'on fasse le rituel de sang pour pouvoir adopter ces magnifiques bébés et comme je suis la meilleur en sanguimagie, je serai le maître de cérémonie du rituel d'adoption, dit Rowena.

\- Est-ce que tu acceptes d'être leur père à ces trois enfants, Sal' ? demande Helga.

\- Écoutes moi bien Helga, j'ai accepté d'être ton fiancé et comme c'est toi qui seras leur mère alors oui j'accepte, répondit Salazar.

Après cette discussion, les 4 mages firent le rituel et pour la première fois Poufsouffle et Serpentard étaient réellement heureux d'avoir des amis comme Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Pendant la cérémonie d'adoption, les trois bébés dormaient profondément et ils ne se rendirent donc pas compte que leurs gènes de créatures magiques se sont "révélés" aux 4 mages avant de se "désactivés" à nouveau jusqu'aux 11 ans des garçons. Grâce à la vision des gènes de leurs triplés, Helga et Salazar ont décidé de renommés les trois garçon pour qu'ils ai un prénom proche de ce qu'ils sont comme créatures. C'est ainsi que Klaws devient Lévi Poufsouffle-Serpentard, Harry devient Suméron (pour ses gènes ainsi que son futur animagus de Simurgh) Poufsouffle-Serpentard et enfin Andy reçu comme nouveau prénom Hypron Poufsouffle-Serpentard. Helga et Salazar ignorent par contre, c'est que Lévi a été maudit tout comme Hypron. La malédiction de Lévi a fait de lui un doppelgänger tandis que celle d'Hypron a fait de lui une goule. Mais pour le bonheur de la famille Poufsouffle-Serpentard, les malédiction ne s'éveilleront qu'aux 7 ans des enfants. Mais un autre malheur toucha la petite famille lorsque Merlin découvrit l'adoption des triplés par Helga et Salazar trois ans après le rituel et deux ans après la fin de la création de Poudlard. Dans sa fureur, Merlin lança sur le pauvre Suméron une malédiction qui fera de lui la mystérieuse Bête du Gévaudan qui apparaîtra chez les français du XVIIIème siècle car Merlin réussit à envoyer les triplés à s'entraîner dans le "futur" des fondateurs de Poudlard avant qu'ils, les triplés, ne soient en âge de suivre les études que leur donneront leur famille adoptive dès leurs 8 ans. C'est ainsi que Lévi, Suméron et Hypron âgés de 3 ans furent séparés de force de leur famille par Merlin afin d'être chacun envoyé à divers endroits et époques pour développer leur capacité d'enchanteur. Leur entraînement durera 5 ans avant qu'ils puissent être à nouveau en famille.

Lévi fut envoyé à l'époque de Michel Strogoff et il en devient même son apprenti et Strogoff choisi même d'en faire son petit frère.

Suméron fut envoyé à Gévaudan au XVIIIème siècle où sa malédiction fit de lui la Bête mais malgré cela il put quand même être l'apprenti d'un guérisseur local. Enfin, Hypron fut envoyé en 1711 sur le "Advena Avis" où il sera l'apprenti de Maiza Avaro et ce dernier découvre qu'Hypron est naturellement doué pour l'alchimie. Hypron devient également le meilleur ami de Czeslaw Meyer et ils se considèrent comme des frères. Juste après l'incident causé par Maiza Avaro, Szilard Quates et Huey Laforet, Czeslaw et Hypron se retrouvent "propulsé" à l'époque de Pirate des Caraïbes sur le "Black Pearl" et ils devinrent tout les deux les apprentis du capitaine Jack Sparrow... 

Chapitre 13 : Retrouvailles et amitié inattendue

_Suite aux différents voyages dans le temps de Harry, Anton et Andy, leurs époques respectives ont disparues aussi bien pour eux que leurs amis. Cela signifie qu'ils ont accidentellement créé tellement de paradoxe que l'époque de la jeunesse de Harry Potter dans laquelle Anton Moon est apparue et que le professeur Dumbledor est mort à disparu ainsi que l'époque d'origine de Anton et Andy dans laquelle Harry Potter est le directeur de Poudlard n'existe plus non plus mais revenons à notre histoire..._

_Lévi, âgé de maintenant 7 ans, quelque part en Sibérie occupé à aider Michel Strogoff contre les Tatares, qui ont envahie la Russies et la Sibérie, depuis 4 ans maintenant._

\- Eh bien petit frère, tu deviens de plus en plus fort et tu développes des "talents" intéressants, dit Michel à Lévi tout en voyant un étrange cercle apparaître sur le sol autour des Tatares.

\- Honnêtement, j'ai du mal à contrôler cela, grand frère et ça me fait peur de plus, j'ai l'impression que je disparaîtrai bientôt et que l'on ne se verra plus mais au moins cette guerre sera fini à ce moment là, répondit le jeune garçon qui sans se rendre avait fait une prédiction qui se réalisa l'année suivante à la même date que cette discussion.

_Lévi, âgé de 8 ans, était dans une forêt pas loin de la maison de Michel Strogoff en Sibérie et il repensait à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Michel un an plus tôt lorsque d'un coup, un étrange cercle; dans lequel était dessiné une chauve-souris avec dans sa gueule une faux et sur le manche de cette dernière se trouve un sablier cassé et sortant du sablier une orchidée, apparu au pied du garçon. Ce dernier disparu en laissant derrière lui une tulipe noire. Lévi réapparu dans la forêt où il avait été adopté par les fondateurs de Poudlard mais sentants que lui ainsi que Godric, Helga, Salazar et Rowena doivent encore attendre la réapparition de Suméron et Hypron avant de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ces cinq dernières années et pouvoir rester à nouveau en famille._

_À Bord du "Black Pearl", Hypron et Czeslaw tout deux âgés de 7 ans sont occupé à nettoyer leurs couteau et leur rapière afin d'être près pour le débarquement de Liverpool où le Capitaine Sparrow leur à dit qu'ils y trouveront un "compas" comme le siens._

\- Capitaine, comment savez-vous que nous trouverons un tel objet ici ? demanda Hypron au moment où Jack leur a expliqué la raison pour laquelle seul Czeslaw, Hypron et lui-même débarque à Liverpool pendant que le reste de l'équipage réparent les différents dommages du "Black Pearl".

\- Écoute Hypron, je suis certain de cela car la personne qui me l'a dit ne m'a jamais menti sur les différents trésor que je devais découvrir surtout qu'elle a vraiment des dons de voyance, répondit Jack Sparrow. Suite à ces révélations, plus personnes ne discuta et ils se rendirent donc au lieu qui leur a été informé. Et effectivement, ils trouvèrent aussi bien les "compas" que d'autres trésors.

_Une année s'écoula après "l'affaire Liverpool", Czeslaw et Hypron ont 8 ans et au moment où ils sont occupés à nettoyer le pont du "Black Pearl" qui se dirige vers l'île des pirates, nos deux amis disparaissent en laissant derrière eux, pour Hypron une rose noire et pour Czeslaw un diamant, pour apparaître dans une forêt dans laquelle Hypron reconnaît son ami ,qu'il considère comme frère et d'ailleurs il est son frère après le rituel d'adoption de Salazar et Helga, Lévi..._

_Dans un petit village du Gévaudan, Suméron alors âgé de 7 ans, apprenti du guérisseur local apprenait de ce dernier à contrôler la Bête en lui malgré les dégâts qu'il faisait dans la région. Son maître trouve qu'il a des capacités naturelles et incroyables pour un guérisseur surtout que cela ne fait que 3 ans que le jeune Suméron est son apprenti._

\- Dis moi, jeune Suméron comment fais-tu pour ne pas être aussi dangereux quand tu es sous ta forme de Bête ? demanda le guérisseur.

\- A vrai dire, maître, je pense que c'est lié à mes gènes ce qui me permet de me contrôler sous ma forme de Bête. Le guérisseur n'était pas trop sûr de la réponse de son apprenti mais il ne connaît pas suffisamment le monde surnaturel pour être sûr de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. Bien qu'il soit fortement attaché au jeune Suméron, il sait que l'année suivante, il ne le reverra plus. Suméron et le guérisseur passèrent beaucoup de temps à préparer différentes potions pour les maladies hivernales car l'hiver de cette année est particulièrement rude et la Bête du Gévaudan fait pas mal de victime en plus de l'hiver.

_Un an plus tard, le jeune Suméron âgé de 8 ans est dans une forêt pour cueillir les plantes pour les potions du guérisseur du Gévaudan lorsque soudain il disparut laissant derrière lui une orchidée noire. Lorsqu'il réapparu dans un autre bois, Suméron se senti complètement désorienté jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse sa famille de coeur et il fut surpris de voir un autre jeune garçon qui était à côté de son frère Hypron et qu'il ne connaît pas le dit garçon. Hypron décida alors de présenter à toute la famille le jeune garçon qui l'accompagne._

Chaque garçon décida à tour de rôle de raconter à toute la famille, c'est-à-dire aussi bien à leurs frères qu'aux 4 mages les cinq années qu'ils ont vécues chacun de leur côté et Czeslaw put se présenter et il fut même adopté par un rituel de sang mais lui se fit adopter par Gryffondor et Serdaigle car ces derniers se sont rendu compte qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour l'un des triplés et ce n'est pas vraiment morale ce genre de sentiments entre frère et c'est pour cela que Godric et Rowena acceptaient la lourde responsabilité de devenir les parents de Czeslaw. Czeslaw et les triplés firent leurs scolarités à Poudlard de leurs 8 ans jusqu'à leurs 10 ans grâce à leur précocité aussi bien magique qu' intellectuelle ils firent leurs 7 années de Poudlard en seulement 3 ans par les cours particuliers de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard et c'est avec leurs ASPICS en poche que les 4 amis se rendirent comptent qu'ils avaient chacuns leurs disciplines magiques naturelles et préférentielles même s'ils eurent leurs ASPICS avec optimal dans toutes les matières enseignées à Poudlard à cette époque là. Les matières de prédilections et spécialités de Lévi sont : le Duel, l'arithmancie, la sanguimagie, les runes, les invocations,la magie antique et les illusions. Pour ce qui concerne Czeslaw, il s'agit : les runes, le duel, les illusions, la magie de l'esprit et les potions. Pour Hypron : les runes, le duel, les sortilèges et enchantements ainsi que la magie de l'esprit. Enfin ce que préfère Suméron : la métamorphose, les enchantements, les runes, le duel et les illusions. Malgré la vie heureuse que mènent enfin les triplés Poufsouffle-Serpentard,le jeune Gryffondor-Serdaigle ainsi que leurs parents, Merlin réussit à nouveau à séparer les enfants de leurs parents en envoyant les enfants dans le futur soit mille années après la construction de Poudlard, plus précisément lors de la seconde guerre des sorciers qui est la guerre entre Voldemort et ses mangemorts et Albus Dumbledor et son Ordre du Phoenix. Les 4 amis furent de nouveau séparés mais ils savent qu'ils se retrouveront un jour surtout qu'ils ont garder en mémoire tout ce qu'ils ont appris et vécu. Ensuite, pour ne pas avoir de problème d'existence avec le ministère de la Magie actuel, les noms des 4 enfants se modifie pour les triplés, ils reprirent leurs anciens noms et pour Czeslaw ce fut une autre paire de difficulté. Mais seuls entre eux 4 ils utilisent les noms qu'ils ont appris à s'habituer au temps des fondateurs, leurs vrais famille. Bref, pour le monde sorcier actuel, Lévi Poufsouffle-Serpentard est un jeune orphelin de 10 ans vivant dans les rues sinistres de Londres sous le nom de Klaws Orry Gramm car il ne sait jamais fait adopté par Jedusor. Hypron Poufsouffle-Serpentard est un jeune orphelin de 10 ans vivant dans les rues de Manchester sous le nom de Andy Wilfred Friederich. Suméron Poufsouffle-Serpentard redevient Harry James Potter habitant du 4 Privet Drive chez les Dursley, âgé de 10 ans et enfin chose choquante mais Czeslaw Gryffondor-Serdaigle renommé Angus Randy Sparrow âgé de 10 ans est le voisin de Harry Potter en habitant au numéro 8 Privet Drive chez son oncle et sa tante les Debuisson...

Tout comme les Dursley, les Debuisson traite leur neveu Angus Sparrow en "esclave" depuis qu'il est âgé de 3 ans et c'est pour cela que Harry et Angus se retrouvent tous les jours dans le petit parc de leur quartier. _Petite précision, Lévi,Czeslaw,Hypron et Suméron sont apparus dans un monde parallèles mais ils ont gardé en mémoire aussi bien leur vécus personnels au temps des fondateurs que leurs différents voyages d'entraînement que leurs vécus dans lesquels ils apparaissent comme Harry Potter, Andy Friederich, Angus Sparrow et _Klaws _Gramm..._

Angus, Harry, Klaws et Andy se retrouvent pour la première fois sur le Chemin de Traverse le 28 août pour leurs achats de leur première année à Poudlard. Le jeune Harry a eu 11 ans le 31 juillet, Angus a eu 11 ans le 8 août, Andy aura 11 ans le 3 septembre et Klaws aura ses 11 ans le 15 septembre mais ils sont tous les quatre admis pour la rentrée de ce premier septembre. Après avoir terminé leurs courses les quatre enfants se séparèrent en se disant qu'ils se retrouveraient dans le train le jour de la rentrée...

Chapitre 14 : La rentrée du quatuor infernal

_Devant le Poudlard Express, le 1 septembre._

Andy, Klaws,Angus et Harry se retrouvent avec leur malle sur le point d'entrer dans le train que surgit devant eux un étrange monsieur qui leur dit de le suivre afin de les protéger, des manipulations de l'Angleterre magique, en devenant ses apprentis.

\- Pourquoi devrions-nous vous suivre et vous croire vous, monsieur ? demande Klaws qui est le plus suspicieux des quatre.

\- Je suis Nicolas Flamel et je tiens absolument à vous protéger des manipulations de Dumbledor qui veut absolument conquérir le monde sorcier, répond l'étrange monsieur.

\- Ecoute, Klaws, depuis la fin de nos différents entraînement, je me suis rendu compte que je pouvais sentir quand une personne me ment, dit Andy.

\- J'avoue que depuis mes 7 ans et que mon ADN de Bête s'est réveillé à Gévaudan, il m'arrive la même chose qu'à Andy, ajouta Harry.

\- Et toi,Angus, que penses-tu de tout ça ? demande Klaws au dernier membre du quatuor.

\- Figure toi que j'ai une grande confiance au jugement de nos amis et donc je suis pour que l'on devienne les apprentis du plus grand alchimiste de l'Histoire du monde magique, dit Angus.

Et finalement les quatre garçons acceptent de suivre Nicolas et de devenir ses apprentis.

Nicolas et les quatre garçons disparurent de King's Cross et du monde magique d'Angleterre pour apparaître aux Etats-Unis magique et les garçons devinrent les apprentis de Flamel tout en devenant des étudiants de l'institut magique de Salem en parallèle.

L'Angleterre magique n'entendit plus parler de celui qu'ils avaient fait de leur héros national quand ce dernier n'a pas fait son apparition à Poudlard.

Ni Albus Dumbledor ni le ministère de la magie d'Angleterre ne put mettre leur main sur l'héritage des Potter malgré le fait qu'ils essayaient de faire croire à la mort d'Harry aux gobelins car Harry et ses trois meilleurs amis ont vidés leur voûte avec l'aide des Flamel lors de la fête des morts avants que le ministère et Albus ne décident d'officialiser la "mort" du dernier des Potter.

Angus,Andy,Klaws et Harry finirent leurs cursus complet à l'institut magique de Salem en seulement trois ans et restèrent deux années de plus en tant qu'apprentis de Nicolas Flamel et à la fin de leur apprentissage, le quatuor firent le tour du monde magique afin de connaître les différentes cultures magiques ainsi que les différents types de magie. Les quatre amis ne se sont jamais mêlés de l'Angleterre magique et non pas participés à la guerre fratricide des sorciers anglais quand Voldemort est revenu à la vie grâce à la pierre philosophale lorsqu'ils ont quittés l'Angleterre juste après leur rencontre avec Nicolas Flamel.

Angus, Klaws, Harry et Andy ont fait le tour du monde magique pendant dix ans avant de se lasser de leur voyage. Harry est devenu un guérisseur pour toutes les espèces magiques en Amazonie et vit heureux avec Klaws qui lui est devenu professeur d'Histoire de la culture magique à l'école préparatoire de magie et a donc des élèves âgés de 5 ans à 10 ans.

Le duo Angus et Andy quand à eux, ont décidé de s'installer comme chercheurs en sortilèges et enchantements dans la filiale de Gringott en Amazonie pour ne pas être séparer de leurs meilleurs amis que sont Harry et Klaws. Les 4 amis vécurent de longues et heureuses années, proches les uns des autres et ils firent fructifier leurs héritages magiques qu'ils ont reçu aussi bien des Fondateurs de Poudlard que de leurs parents et des Flamel...

The End

34


End file.
